Marry Me
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: "Kau harus rela melepas duniamu. Dan aku juga harus berlapang dada melepas duniaku agar kita bisa mengukir dunia baru yang berisikan tentang kita." / "Menikahlah denganku." / KRISTAO / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry** : Mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala, tapi bukan berarti kekeras kepalaan itu tidak akan luluh dengan kata-kata lembut. Masih ingat dengan pepatah 'kekerasan tidak akan ada habisnya jika dibalas dengan kekerasan'.

.

.

**MARRY ME**

**Pair** : KrisTao |** Main Cast** : Huang Zitao – Wu Yi Fan | **Support Cast** : EXO Member and other

**Genre** : Romance - Ngawur | **Warning** : GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length** : ONESHOT

**Rate** : T

para cast milik agency dan cerita ini murni milik saya

.

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

.

.

.

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

.

.

.

Gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu bergerak lincah memotong, mengiris dan memasak makanan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika berkunjung ke apartemen milik kekasihnya. Hanya malam saja. Karena waktu pagi dan siangnya ia habiskan untuk bergaul dengan kertas-kertas mahal bernilai jual tinggi. Sudah hampir tujuh bulan ia menapaki dunia kerjanya yang terbilang cukup sibuk hingga menyita banyak waktunya untuk berdua dengan sang kekasih.

Ia menyusun semua hasil kerjanya ke atas meja makan sambil menunggu seseorang yang sepuluh menit lalu berpamitan untuk mandi. Senyum lega terpancar di wajahnya kala melihat meja polos itu kini sudah tersulap menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

"Kerja yang bagus, Tao." gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkar di perutnya serta aroma _musk_ yang menguar, membuat gadis Huang itu kembali mengulum senyumnya, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hm." pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk pelan di perpotongan leher sang gadis.

"Boleh kita makan sekarang?" Huang Zitao, gadis itu mulai menggeliat gelisah saat lidah Kris, orang yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, mulai mengecup bahkan menyapukan lidahnya pada leher jenjang itu.

"Boleh aku menikmati makan malam yang lain terlebih dahulu?" kata-katanya penuh rayu dan tipu daya. Dengan desah nafas teratur serta gerakan-gerakan tangan pembangkit gairah, ia terus mengecupi sekitaran leher milik gadisnya.

"Kris." Satu kata peringatan dari belah unik itu sukses membuat sang penjajah mengalah dan melepas mangsanya begitu saja.

Menarik salah satu kursi, Kris merengut kesal, "Aku hanya bercanda, Peach."

"Hampir setiap kita makan malam kau melakukan itu. Candaan yang monoton." Tao mengambil posisi di depan Kris.

"Keberuntunganku. Aku hanya sedang mencarinya, hingga akhirnya aku memasang itu setiap kita jumpa. Siapa tahu saja Dewa sedang berbaik hati dan meluluhkan hati gadis batu itu hingga mau memberikan tubuhnya dengan suka rela kepada.. ouchhh.. shhh." Kris mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan spatula dari Tao, "Sakit, Peach."

"Cepat makan. Jangan merayuku dengan kata-kata konyol itu lagi."

"Ck. Dasar tidak romantis."

"Apa? Romantis?.. Astaga.. kata-kata mesum seperti itu kau menyebutnya romantis." Tao menggeleng tidak percaya, "Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku hingga mencintai manusia mesum sepertimu, Kris."

Kris menaikkan sudut bibir atasnya kesal, "Kurasa setiap lelaki mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku.. ah sudahlah, ayo cepat makan.. dan berhenti mengataiku mesum."

Tao tersenyum menang. Salah satu cara agar menghentikan mulut cerewet Kris adalah dengan mengatainya mesum. Entah kenapa Kris tidak suka jika jiwa mesum di cap oleh Tao untuknya. Yang jelas jika Tao sudah mengatainya mesum, Kris akan langsung diam dan cemberut.

Menggemaskan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangat beruntung baginya memiliki seorang Kris Wu yang sangat mencintainya. Tao tidak pernah berpikir semuanya akan lebih manis dari apa yang pernah ia pikirkan. Lima tahun jarak umur mereka ternyata tidak menjadi pengaruh besar untuk hubungan itu. Tao pernah mengira, pasti akan sangat merepotkan mempunyai kekasih yang lebih muda. Tapi pada kenyataannya, pemuda satu itu berbeda. Kris ternyata lebih dewasa dari umurnya ya walaupun kadang-kadang ia tetap menunjukkan sisi lebih mudanya kepada Tao.

"Papa menyuruhku agar cepat menikah."

Sambil menikmati langit malam penuh bintang di langit luas setelah selesai makan tadi, Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Tao. Semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah keduanya membuat Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi melegakan itu. Tangannya ia tumpukkan di atas tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyetujuinya." setengah berbisik, Kris kembali mengendus leher Tao.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan 'Ya'?"

Perlahan Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan Tao tidak protes dengan perlakuan itu. Ia memutar tubuh Tao agar menghadap padanya, "Kau serius?" Kris memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kurasa aku sudah pantas untuk itu."

Kris memegang kedua bahu Tao, "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Peach. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan semester tiga ku."

"Dan aku sudah menamatkan S2 ku sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Apa aku harus menunggu lagi hingga menjadi lebih tua agar kau siap untuk menikahiku?" Tao bersuara ketus.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Peach."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Kau masih bisa memberiku waktu beberapa tahun lagi hingga aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dan memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi kita berdua, Peach. Kau mengerti kan." Kris memasang tampang memelasnya.

Bukannya kasihan, Tao malah menyeringai remeh mendengar kata-kata Kris. Bagaimana tidak, harta ayah Kris tidak akan habis walau dimakan hingga keturunan ketujuh. Begitu pula dengan Tao, ia bahkan sudah di percaya ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang yang cukup besar. Dan disini Kris malah menyinggung masalah kehidupan materi mereka kelak.

Membosankan. Selalu saja itu yang menjadi alasannya. Tidak tahukan dia bahwa Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan pebedaan umur mereka sekarang.

Baiklah. Katakan Kris gengsi karena nantinya akan memakan hasil keringat istrinya sementara ia hanya duduk-duduk manis. Tapi bukankah ia bisa membalas itu semua dengan menafkahi Tao seumur hidupnya hingga mereka sama-sama tua nanti. Bukan alasan kuat kan untuk menolak permintaan Tao untuk segera menikah.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sayu sebelum pada akhirnya ia menegakkannya lagi dengan wajah tabah, "Baiklah. Aku anggap itu penolakan.. yang ke empat." Tangan Tao bergerak melepaskan kedua tangan Kris dari bahunya, "Kau bisa menjalani kuliahmu seperti biasa dan aku akan menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa... sendiri."

Memang sepertinya Tao harus banyak-banyak memutar otak agar si kepala batu itu mau mengatakan 'Ya' atas ajakan nikahnya.

Kris melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tao. Apa itu artinya mereka putus? Matanya bergerak liar dengan pemikiran yang kosong. Demi apapun, berpisah dengan Tao adalah urutan paling akhir yang di inginkannya dari berjuta-juta keinginan lainnya.

Kris sangat mencintai Tao. Bahkan alampun mungkin bisa merasakan betapa besar cintanya untuk si gadis Huang itu. Berlebihan. Ia tahu itu, tapi hanya itulah menurutnya ungkapan yang pas untuk menggambarkan betapa cintanya ia pada Tao.

Kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera berlari mengejar. Tao tengah merapikan tas kerjanya di ruang santai saat lengan kokoh Kris kembali menahannya.

"Kumohon, Peach. Kita masih bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kita putus."

Tao menyampirkan tasnya pada bahu tapi tetap membiarkan lengannya di tahan oleh Kris, "Aku tidak bilang kita putus." ujarnya kalem.

"Jangan seperti ini, Tao." Kris membimbing tubuh Tao agar duduk di sofa kemudian menempatkan dirinya sendiri jongkok tepat dihadapan Tao, "Kumohon beri aku waktu." ucapnya memelas.

"Waktu seperti apa sebenarnya kau mohonkan itu, Kris? Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama ini."

"Aku.. aku hanya belum siap, Sayang."

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kurasa kau memang tidak berniat untuk membawa hubungan kita pada jenjang yang lebih serius kan?" nada suara Tao penuh penekanan.

Kris menggeram frustasi, "Bukan begitu.. " suara beratnya di iringi dengan rengekan. "Aku hanya butuh waktu." gumamnya pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua paha Tao. Sementara Tao hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam.

Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi Kris terlihat semakin mengulur waktu pengikatan mereka. Tao hanya takut. Umurnya yang lebih tua dari Kris membuatnya takut akan gadis-gadis muda yang selalu berkeliling di sekitaran Kris. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Kris akan tergoda dengan badan-badan mungil menggiurkan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao. Oh, bukankah itu sebuah penghinaan atas penantiannya selama ini. Bisa-bisa ia gila hanya karena memikirkan itu.

"Baiklah. Kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk kau berpikir. Menikah atau putus?"

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya memancarkan ketidak percayaannya atas kata-kata Tao, "Sa-satu minggu. Kau bercanda kan, Peach?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Honey." Tao memasang senyum palsu yang lebar, "Kau memang harus memilih menikah atau putus dalam waktu satu minggu ini." tangannya bergerak mengawaskan tangan-tangan Kris yang masih setia menahannya. Tapi hanya perbuatan yang sia-sia karena nyatanya Kris lebih kuat darinya.

"Tapi satu minggu itu waktu yang sangat sebentar." rengekan Kris kali ini lebih kentara.

"Bagimu. Tapi bagiku itu adalah waktu yang cukup."

"Kumohon, Tao." Kris mulai merengek lagi, "Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan. Aku bisa gila jika kehilanganmu.. "

"Dan aku bisa gila jika terus menunggu ketidak pastianmu." Tao memotong ucapan Kris. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur geram dengan semua tingkah Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat orang tercinta itu takut untuk menikahinya? Sudah terlihat sangat tua kah ia? Atau Kris punya alasan lain selain masalah materi yang mereka bahas sebelumnya?

Kris menarik tubuh Tao agar lebih dempet dengannya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha si gadis Huang.

Merasa pertahanan Kris mulai melemah, Tao berkesempatan mendorong pemuda itu agar jauh darinya. Kali ini berhasil karena Kris tidak lagi menahannya. Minggir beberapa langkah, ia menatap putra mahkota Wu itu dengan sengit. Sementara yang di tatap hanya bisa duduk lemas dengan padangan memelas.

"Pikirkan lagi, Kris.. " Tao melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Dan jangan menghubungi atau mencariku dalam waktu seminggu itu."

Brak

Pintu itu tertutup rapat meninggalkan Kris yang tengah membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan menghubunginya selama seminggu.. oh shit.. " Kris segera bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar Tao. Jangankan seminggu, bahkan sehari tanpa kabar saja sudah membuat dunianya kelabu apalagi seminggu. Bisa-bisa ia merasa dunia ini tidak lagi mempunyai cahaya.

Baru saja pintu lift itu akan tertutup saat kaki seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan menahannya dan membuat pintu itu kembali terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama kini tubuhnya sudah melayang dan tersampir tidak elit di bahu Kris.

Kris membopongnya paksa.

"Turunkan aku, bodoh." Tao berontak dan memukul-mukul punggung Kris.

"Tidak akan." Kris terus melangkah menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. Membuka dan menutupnya dengan kasar setelahnya baru ia menurunkan tawanannya.

"Minggir. Aku ingin pulang."

Kris tetap berdiri tepat di depan pintu, "Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Lalu masalahnya denganku apa? Awas."

Kris menahan kedua bahu Tao yang sudah siap akan melangkah keluar. Menghela nafas, ia hanya pasrah. Menghadapi Tao yang sedang _ngambek_ itu lebih sulit dari pada rumus statistika.

"Lebih baik tidur disini."

"Dan kau bisa sesuka hatimu untuk menggerayangi tubuhku, begitu? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih, tuan mesum." Tao kembali menggeserkan tubuh Kris dari depan pintu.

Kris memejamkan matanya jengkel. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menarik Tao kemudian mengangkat gadis itu seperti koala muda dan menempelkan tubuh itu pada pintu besi.

Wajah mereka sudah tidak memiliki jarak. Kening dan hidung saling tertempel. Menghirup nafas satu sama lain. Tao yang takut jika Kris akan tiba-tiba melepaskannya langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kris. Kedua tangannya juga secara refleks menggenggam di kedua sisi bahu Kris.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Sayang. Aku tidak mesum." suara Kris terdengar pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Tu-turunkan aku, Kris. Aku ingin pulang." Tao tergagap karena aura yang mulai tidak bagus yang menguar dari diri Kris.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, heh? Menyuruhku agar tidak menghubungimu selama seminggu." Kris mendengus membahas kata-kata Tao yang menurutnya pedas tadi, "Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan, hm?" Suara rendah terdengar menggoda namun tetap banyak penekanan. Kris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengambil satu kecupan singkat dari bibir ranum milik Tao, "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Meski sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kris, tapi Tao tidak merubah sedikitpun ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan isi kepala kekasihnya itu, kata baiklah yang keluar dari bibir Kris menimbulkan dua pertanyaan dalam benak Tao. Baiklah kita menikah atau baiklah kita putus saja.

Mereka diam sesaat. Hingga akhirnya suara berat itu terdengar lagi, membuatnya menatap tepat di manik tajam sang kekasih.

"Minggu depan kita tunangan, dan bulan depan kita akan menikah."

"Kris... "

"Dengan satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi juga- "

Tao masih diam. Masih belum bisa percaya jika pemuda dihadapannya itu tidak bercanda.

"- Sembilan bulan usia pernikahan kita, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Bagaimana?"

"Aku masih ingin bekerja." Tao menatap Kris malas. Kris pasti tidak serius dengan ucapannya hingga menawarkan pilihan berat untuknya. Pemuda itu tahu betul jika Tao takut hamil. Selain karena ia masih sangat menikmati dunia kerjanya, menurutnya hamil itu sangat merepotkan.

"Aku juga masih ingin kuliah." Balasnya pelan sambil menaikkan gendongan Tao yang mulai melorot. Ia juga membawa Tao mendekati sofa. Terlalu lama berdiri membuatnya penat, apalagi Tao memiliki bobot yang tidak ringan. Kris sendiri bingung bagian mana yang memiliki bobot lebih itu. Karena sepenglihatan matanya, Tao itu tidak gemuk.

"Menikah tidak akan menghalangi kuliahmu. Tapi, jika hamil.. akh.. " Tao memekik pelan saat Kris menjatuhkannya di atas sofa panjang sekalian dengan Kris yang jatuh di atasnya, "Jika hamil, sudah pasti aku akan berhenti kerja." Dengan susah payah Tao melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan-lahan. Tangannya merayap membelai pipi kiri Tao, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong." Tao berujar di iringi dengus remeh.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau belum siap untuk menerima benih dariku." Kris memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Selama ini kau menahanku agar tidak menyentuhmu dengan alasan kita belum menikah. Aku tidak yakin, apa aku masih bisa menahannya jika kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Kau bisa menggunakan pengaman. Atau kau.. kau masih bisa mengeluarkannya di luar, tidak harus di dalam rahimku." setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, wajah Tao bersemu merah. Malu karena merasa ucapannya terlalu vulgar. Tao yakin Kris pasti sedang tertawa puas di dalam hatinya.

Kris memejamkan matanya kesal. Taonya memang keras kepala, selalu memiliki alasan untuk menang. Dalam hal ini Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas ketidak berdayaannya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Tao.

"Aku ingin segera menjadi seorang ayah.. setelah kita menikah tentunya."

Tao diam. Inikah yang dirasakan oleh Kris. Tao merasa jika ia hamil maka pasti aktifitas kerjanya juga akan terganggu. Apa Kris juga merasa seperti itu. Merasa pergaulannya akan terbatasi jika mereka menikah nanti. Merasakan banyak beban fikiran karena harus membagi antara keluarga dan kuliah. Itulah sebabnya ia mengajukan permintaan yang menurut Tao berat. Karena mereka masih sama-sama mencintai dunianya masing-masing. Kris dengan kuliahnya dan Tao dengan kerjaannya.

Cup

Satu kecupan lembut di bibirnya membuat mata Tao kembali fokus pada Kris. Ia melihat Kris tengah tersenyum padanya. Entahlah jenis senyum apa yang sekarang ia tunjukkan pada Tao itu. Yang jelas Tao merasa senyum itu adalah senyum kemenangan.

Tao sadar, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Jika salah satunya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, maka tujuan tidak akan pernah sampai. Sampai kapanpun.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari wajah Kris, "Mungkin sebaiknya memang aku harus mengalah." Tao kembali mempertemukan tatapan mereka, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar siap."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pilihan macam apa itu. Bukankah Tao sangat menginginkan pernikahan mereka. Lalu kenapa pilihan konyol itu yang malah di pilih olehnya. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Kita akan menikah." kata-kata Kris terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Tao tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Kau akan terus kuliah dan aku akan menunggumu."

"Kita menikah."

"Tidak Kris.. "

"Aku bilang kita akan menikah, Tao." Suara Kris lebih bertenaga dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Tao terlonjak kaget, "Cobalah saling mengerti keinginan dan ketidak inginan masing-masing." suara Kris melembut, "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini, dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin segera hamil setelah menikah nanti." Kris memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Kau tahu, aku memang masih belum mau untuk menikah, tapi aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang ayah setelah menikah."

Mereka terdiam sebentar untuk meneliti arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

"Kau harus rela melepas duniamu. Dan aku juga harus berlapang dada melepas duniaku agar kita bisa mengukir dunia baru yang berisikan tentang kita." Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Menikahlah denganku, dan jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku."

Oke. Baiklah. Bolehkah Tao menangis sekarang. Ia merasa bahkan Kris jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata Kris terdengar sangat menyentuh hatinya. Ia heran dari mana sebenarnya Kris mendapat kalimat-kalimat bagus itu hingga mampu membuat hatinya mencair dan.. merasa kalah.

Tao menarik tubuh Kris. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang itu. Dada yang selama ini sudah menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya bersandar. Dada orang yang selama ini selalu Tao harapkan kehadirannya bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Maaf."

Kris tersenyum mendengar lirihan Tao. Mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala, tapi bukan berarti kekeras kepalaan itu tidak akan luluh dengan kata-kata lembut. Masih ingat dengan pepatah 'kekerasan tidak akan ada habisnya jika dibalas dengan kekerasan'. Ya, masalah mereka tidak akan sampai pada batasnya jika masih saling mengotot mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

"Menikahlah denganku, Tao." Kris berujar pelan.

Dan dari pelukannya, Kris merasakan anggukan kecil yang berasal dari kepala Tao. Bolehkah ia bangga? Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memenangkan hati Tao dengan sikap ke sok dewasaannya. Sudah lama sekali ia memimpikan menikah dengan Tao dan memiliki keluarga kecil, tapi kemudian harapan itu luntur karena perkataan Tao yang tidak ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak.

Dan dari situ pulalah ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ketidak inginan Tao juga keinginan Tao. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak langsung bilang 'Ya' ketika pertama kalinya Tao menginginkan mereka menikah. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa memenangkan permainannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ehem... aku balik lagi nih. Bawa oleh-oleh KT yang lagi lagi dan lagi adalah GS. Hihihi maaf yah buat para reader yang gak bisa ngefeel dengan GS. #Bow**

**Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba kangen berat ama nih couple. T_T liat foto-foto lama mereka yang swit swit bikin aku tambah kangen. #Curhat.**

**Ok. Siip. Lah. Mungkin itu aja.**

**Review?**


End file.
